Interpretations
by BeliBali
Summary: WARNING: SMUT ALERT! This was my entry for the Erotic Voice Challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.


**Hey there. This little ditty is a submission for the Erotic Voice Challenge over on Live Journal, but I thought I would post it here as well. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. I have no right to any of this...ever.**

**

* * *

Interpretations**

**Erotic Voice Challenge**

'Eve, no. I can't. It's…it's…demeaning.'

Lips brushed against his ear as lithe hands worked at the buttons of his doublet. A shiver ran down his spine as hot breath blew against his neck and light kisses traced their way along the line of his jaw. 'It's not demeaning. It's sexy.'

'Sexy? Eve. You cannot tell me you enjoy that sort of thing.'

'Hmmm,' she purred, moving her lips to his throat, teeth nipping lightly at his flesh.

V groaned as more buttons relented to her attention. The nipping, the grazing of her teeth turned slowly to sucking, sending heat radiating up his spine. Reaching up, he threaded his glove free hand through her hair. 'Eve.'

'Please.'

Her mouth found his shoulder, her teeth sinking into the scared flesh leaving his chest heaving up and down as pain mixed with pleasure.

'I don't know what to say,' he gasped.

Her lips were on the move working their way back, tracing his jaw, searching for his mouth. The kiss was deep and lingering, lungs breathing in breath, sharing life's essence, robbing each of their senses in a heady delight.

Finally she pulled away leaving him panting and wanting more.

'Try. For me.'

'Yes.' His teeth brushed against her shoulder, his tongue tasting her milky white skin as his hand pushed up her blouse and began to knead her breast. 'Yes, for you. I will try.'

Evey smiled and seized his mouth in a searing kiss, her hands pushing the doublet aside, exposing strong pectorals and rippling abs. The texture of his skin, rough and smooth against her palms, making her groan with wanting.

Turning, V moved her under him, pressing his body into hers, pinning her against him. A hot wet sensation coursed between her legs as she felt the true level of his desire nudging up against her stomach.

'Where do I begin?'

'Anywhere you want.'

A smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth as his head dropped to her breast, his tongue rolling, lapping at hard nipples. Evey groaned as he closed his mouth upon her, sucking passionately. Working her hands free, they fluttered under the doublet, gliding across his sides and up his back, her fingertips tracing the contours of broad shoulders and a muscular back.

'Well?' She gasped, her body involuntarily bucking up against him.

'Hmmm?' Releasing her, he began guiding soft kisses between the valley of her breasts and across her stomach, his hand reaching between her thighs.

Evey gasped, her hips instantly moving with his touch. 'Please. You said you would try.'

Looking up, V's bright blue eyes met hers, boring into her in adoring worship. She watched as they twinkled and a smile spread across his lips. Dropping his head, he nuzzled her throat, kissing it slowly, nipping at the soft, delicate skin.

'Love me not for comely grace, for my pleasing eye or face.'

Evey laughed as the hand grasping her thigh moved closer to its goal. Reaching down, she squeezed his bum, feeling his excitement grow, becoming more demanding against her.

'Nor for any outward part.' His tongue moved to her ear, tracing its outlines, finding its center and filling it. The sensation tantalized all her senses, sending waves of heat coursing through her body.

'No, nor for a constant heart!' His tongue became more demanding, revisiting previously explored lines and contours before settling, his mouth sucking gently on her lobe. Between her legs, V squeezed her inner thigh, caressing the smooth milky skin. He was more than aware of the heat radiating from her core and the spreading wetness, beckoning him to join with her. With a groan, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Moving slowly, he traced her jaw in delicate kisses while her hands caressed his sides and gripped his bum. Coherent thought was becoming more difficult by the moment but he had to end what he began.

'More,' pleaded Evey, pressing herself into his hand and trying to wiggle out of her knickers.

'For these may fail or turn to ill: So thou and I shall sever.' He captured her lips again, their tongues fighting a tantalizing battle for domination. Pulling back, he smiled and nipped at the corners of her mouth, speaking against her lips. 'Keep therefore a true woman's eye, and love me still….'

Evey groaned as he help her push away the offending barrier between them, letting his fingers begin to move in slow, precise circles, eliciting excitement within her core.

'…but know not why.'

'V.' It was a whisper and a gasp, radiating longing as her fingers rolled across his shoulders, pulling him closer. Reaching between them, she worked the fastenings of his trousers, releasing him from their confines. With a determined hand, she found him, stroking him. A smiled spread across Evey's face a loud gasp filled the room and strong hands dug into her flesh.

'So hast thou …' He pulled away, forcing her to release him. Pushing her legs apart, he entered her slowly with a groan, '…the same reason …still. Oh, Eve.'

For a moment neither moved, savoring the feel of the other; then slowly, V pulled away and then moved gently forward. Evey grabbed his upper arms, her legs moving to entwine around his.

'Finish it.'

'I can't'

'You must. Please.'

V nodded, though it was obvious he was finding it difficult to speak. His rhythm was slow, precise, savoring each moment of feeling her around him. His mouth again found hers, relishing adoring kisses.

'V' whispered Evey against his lips. 'Please.'

'So hast thou the same reason still.' V gasped, feeling himself swell, preparing for release.

Evey smiled, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, feeling heat rising up her spine.

'Finish it.'

'So hast thou the same reason still.' V felt the first tide of release seize him, 'To dote…' Pulling back, he tried to steady his mind, to adjust his rhythm, to honor her request. His thoughts were a train wreck. Only feeling and emotion were in control.

'To dote …Oh Evey.'

Fingers dug into his back, encouraging him on.

'Finish it.'

'To dote …' Pulling back, he tried to stop, to prevent it from happening, but with a final thrust he finished, spilling into her. Panting he seized her hand, entwining their fingers. Gently, he brought his lips to hers and whispered against them. 'To dote upon me ever.'

Evey grinned. 'That was nice.'

'Nice?'

Reluctantly he pulled away and rested on his arms, hovering above her, his face serious with concern and question. 'Nice? Did you?'

'No.'

V frowned. 'I'm sorry. I thought you had. It is my fault. I was lost for a moment.'

Her hands played reassuringly up his arms. 'It's okay. It was worth it.'

'Worth it? How could my disappointing you be worth it?'

The smile on Evey's face grew as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. 'It was worth it to hear your version of talking dirty to me.'

* * *

Author's note.

The poem V is reciting is Love me Not, author unknown.


End file.
